


Getting My Footing

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [27]
Category: The Famous Jett Jackson (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jett and JB make plans to hang out.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Getting My Footing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Famous Jett Jackson  
Title: Getting My Footing  
Characters: Jett Jackson and JB Halliburton  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Jett and JB make plans to hang out.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Fracaswell Hyman owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Fast

PUtP # 27: Getting My Footing

Things had been crazy since Jett got home for Christmas. JB made lots of plans for them, and even some to include Kayla. He's got pages worth of plans.

However, it seemed like everyone else has plans with Jett, too. He'd never want to intrude on Jett's time with his family, but he also missed his best friend.

Everything and everyone moved so fast. He had a hard time keeping up. JB sat on the steps of Sheriff Jackson's house and waited for Jett. He was excited.

Jett walked up and smiled at JB. "Hey, JB!" He called out and when his friend looked up, he watched as the other boy jumped up and ran over.

They embraced and JB said, "I was waiting for you. Now that you're here, I'm getting my footing. I'm still not used to you being famous."

Jett nodded and ended the hug. "I'm glad to see you, too. I get what you mean about taking a moment to take things in. A lot's been going on."

JB smiled and said, "Okay, I'm better now. Let's have lunch. Then we'll go fishing, and camping. We'll go hiking and have lots of fun."

Jett nodded and said, "I can't wait."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.


End file.
